Game Graveyard
The Game Graveyard is where dead games go. Games so horrible, so scary that we had to remove them from the site, but now, thanks to this page, they live on! The Game Graveyard is an area in the Haunted Woods that has a collection of games removed from the arcade. You can play these games, but there is no high score table and you do not receive Neopoints. Also, most of these games are unplayable when played outside of the website and on your computer. Games Avaliable *Techo Says - Retired in Year 5. **Has a remake currently avaliable in the arcade. The remake is nearly identical to the original flash aside from a few minor aesthetical changes *Kau Korral - Retired in Year 4. *Ice Caves Puzzle - Retired in Year 5. **Spawned the sequel, Faerie Caves, which is also in the graveyard *Faerie Caves - Retired in Year 5. **Sequel to Ice Caves, currently has Faerie Caves II - Fyora's Quest in arcade, although with a different character, the mechanics are very similar *Neo DJ - Retired in Year 4. *Scorchio's Quest I and Scorchio's Quest II - Both retired Year 4. **The files for the games in the graveyard are both very messed up and render them unwinnable *Freaky Factory - Retired in Year 3. **Still available in the arcade with a slight font change and was originally added to the Game Graveyard after it was finished to play a joke on the programmer. *Alpine Challenge - Retired in Year 4. *Earth Faerie Aces - Retired in Year 4. **Was one of the few games on Neopets that requires two players. *Kiko Match - Retired in Year 3. **The sequel, Kiko Match II, is in the arcade. A previous version of Kiko Match II had its own high score table but has been retired without its own place in the Game Graveyard. *Mutant Graveyard of DOOM - Retired Year 6. **The sequel, Mutant Graveyard of Doom II is available in the arcade with the addition of the candle to represent your health and the inability to see the entire map at all times. *Destruct-O-Match - Retired Year 6. **One sequel, II, is in the graveyard while III is avaliable in the arcade *Chomby and the Fungus Balls - Retired Year 6. *Meerca Chase - Retired Year 7. **Meerca Chase II is still avaliable in the arcade with very similiar mechanics and two (or four, with cheats) added modes *Ice Cream Factory - Retired Year 7. **Ice Cream Machine is available in the arcade, and eliminates the levels with box pushing *CodeBreakers - Retired Year 7. **The weird alien's pattern-finding puzzle game lives on in Time Tunnel and Clockwork Codebreaker. *Chia Bomber - Retired Year 7. **Chia Bomber 2 is in the arcade *Jelly Processing Plant - Retired Year 7. **The remake (Hungry Skeith) adds a different gameplay style *Swarm - Retired Year 7. **The remake (Swarm - The Bugs Strike Back) is still offered in the arcade *Grundo Snowthrow - Retired Year 7. **The remake Snow Wars II is in the arcade! *Pterattack - Retired Year 7. **The remake has better graphics, sound, and more weapon upgrades! *Faerie Cloud Racers - Retired Year 7. **The original Faerie Cloud Racers had faerie petpets, too! Sadly, their licenses were revoked in both the remake and its sequel. *Evil Fuzzles from Beyond the Stars - Retired Year 7. **The remake is in the arcade, but little else has changed! *Igloo Garage Sale - The Game - Retired Year 8. **The original Igloo Garage Sale - The Game boasted a unique lineless art style that didn't carry over, but Mika is much easier to control now! *Bumper Cars - Retired Year 8. **This was later replaced by Ugga Smash, which features Tyrannian technology instead of Neopia Central cars. *Volcano Run - Retired Year 8. **The obstacles in the original Volcano Run were far more frenzied than in its sequel, Volcano Run II. *Dubloon Disaster - Retired Year 8. **It received a beautiful remake with an updated opening cinematic and some really beautiful rippling effects in the water! *MAGAX:Destroyer - Retired Year 8. **It was remade as MAGAX: Destroyer II, with a much milder difficulty curve. The original had more ghosts to fight that had their own unique attacks, Hubrid Nox had different powers, and it had an awesome soundtrack! *Deckswabber - Retired Year 8. **To coincide with Journey to the Lost Isle, this game was replaced with Stowaway Sting and instead focused on Scrap's adventure aboard the SS Primella. The playing boards became far more complicated with more hazards and items to collect. *Usuki Frenzy - Retired Year 9. **Sally the Usul that starred in the original was replaced by Lucie the Cybunny, but you can still see her on the trophy awarded for this game. Lucie is also much faster than Sally and can easily zoom around rooms to collect dolls. *Korbats Lab - Retired Year 9. **The new and improved Korbats Lab features more power-ups and the option to pause the game! *Tug-O-War - Retired Year 9. **The original Tug-O-War required passwords for all characters besides Brucey B. This has since been removed in the sequel with two new bonus secret characters added in! *Carnival of Terror - Retired Year 9. **Carnival of Terror's interface update made it much easier to see how much ammo, health, and time you have remaining. The pies thrown by the robots are also much slower and they can be shot as an additional target, making the game much easier. *Maths Nightmare - Retired Year 10. **The new version has difficulty settings. Instead of scrolling down the screen, the problems will now appear within bubbles. *Destruct-O-Match II - Retired Year 10. **See Destruct-O-Match I *Nimmo's Pond - Retired Year 10. **Its remake is in the arcade. *200m Peanut Dash - Retired Year 10. **While previously you had a bar to see how powered-up your shot was, it has since been replaced by how red the Elephante's face is! Additions to the remake include jump combos to net you more points and more obstacles for you to jump over. *Battledome (original) - Retired Year 14. **Since the change, many weapons do not work the same as they did before, Neopets lost their special abilities, and important things like HP increases for 1-player opponents were removed. You are also now awarded prizes for defeating opponents. External Links *http://www.neopets.com/halloween/gamegraveyard.phtml Category:Places